Llanto
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: No quería llorar, no podía llorar. One shot.


**Llanto.**

No quería llorar, no podía llorar.

Era ilógico y estúpido. La enfermedad había sido muy larga y aquel triste desenlace no era ninguna sorpresa; el duelo se había hecho ya mucho tiempo antes. Se sintió avergonzada al ver a su madre gritar y llorar, como si no supiera desde hacía meses lo que sucedería.

La situación la superaba. La tristeza se mezclaba con el enfado, con el impulso de pegarle a todas esas personas que se acercaban a darle su pésame, personas que no le interesaban en asboluto y que sabía no se interesaban realmente por ella. ¿Qué necesidad había de ser tan hipócrita? ¿Por qué se tomaban esa molestia innecesaria e inútil? La estupidez humana no tenía límites, se convencía cada día más de ello.

Miró cómo su madre abrazaba a un viejo amigo de la familia, agradeciendo entre sollozos su presencia en ese momento tan difícil y tuvo que rápidamente desviar la mirada. No lo soportaba, ¿por qué Rumiko no podía ser fuerte? ¿por qué tenía que quebrarse de esa forma? Todo sería más fácil si sucediera lo contrario. Quizá, si no tuviera que verla llorando desconsladamente, no tendría que esforzarse para contener las lágrimas. Tal vez, si su madre fuera fuerte, podría refugirarse en su entereza y así evitar sentir esas insoportables ganas de sumirse en el llanto.

Oyó otro lamento de su madre y no pudo soportarlo más. Quiso escapar de ese lugar, de toda esa gente que no tendría que estar ahí, de la perspectiva de que nunca jamás podría siquiera hablar con su abuela de nuevo.

Rápidamente se puso de pie deseando que nadie notara su partida. No soportaría que alguien le preguntara si estaba bien o intentara consolarla, no dudaría en insultarlo o darle un empujón de ser necesario.

Pero nadie la detuvo ni lo intentó. Llegó sin problemas a su cuarto, sintiéndose finalmente liberada, y desplomándose en su cama comenzó a llorar. Tranquila y sola, como realmente quería, logró lentamente olvidarse de todos, excepto su abuela.

Un golpeteo la sobresaltó. Impulsivamente comenzó a secarse las lágrimas desesperadamente e intentar calmar los sollozos.

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dejénme en paz!

Estaba harta, completamente harta. ¿Acaso la gente no notaba que era una molestia? ¿Por qué no se iban de una vez por todas?

—¿E-estás bien, Rika? —preguntó una voz masculina bastante cargada de nerviosismo.

De repente su enojo se apaciguó un poco. Era un pesado, y lo maldijo por estar allí, pero por algún motivo le resultaba imposible enfadarse con él.

—¡Estoy bien! —respondió, aunque ella misma notó que su voz delataba su estado— ¡Vete!

—Pero...

—Tal vez deberíamos dejarla sola, si eso es lo que quiere.

Henry también estaba allí. No había cambiado de opinión, pero sintió cómo sus ánimos seguían calmándose. Ella no dijo nada, pero enseguida escuchó una nueva pregunta de Takato.

—Rika, ¿quieres estar sola? Si eso quieres nos vamos. Pero si no podemos quedarnos… ¡Lo que quieras!

Entre tantas lágrimas ella no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa. La ingenuidad de Takato siempre le molestaba, pero en cierto modo le parecía encantadora, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Sin embargo, no cambió de opinión.

—¡Quiero estar sola! —afirmó— Pueden irse.

Fue fácil percibir que en lugar de marcharse se quedaron allí parados. Pero no le molestó, porque al menos no resultaban insistentes como el resto.

—Vamos, Takato —oyó a Henry susurrar y por fin escuchó cómo se ponían en marcha.

No obstante, actuando sin pensar, bajo influencia de alguna fuerza extraña, no pudo evitar detenerlos.

—¡Esperen! —dijo una vez hubo abierto la puerta, cuando ellos se encontraban ya a varios metros de distancia— Vuel-vuelvan.

Ellos se giraron y la obedecieron. Los invitó a pasar a la habitación en penubmbras, sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, y cuando cerró la puerta los miró y sintió cómo ellos la observaban entre sorprendidos y entristecidos al encontrarse con su rostro demacrado. Finalmente volvió a ser imposible contener las lágrimas y se sentó nuevamente en la cama sollozar. Sintió cómo ellos se acercaban para sentarse a su lado y rodearla con sus brazos.

Llorar era inevitable, y aunque no le agradara, supo que no estaba mal no ocultarlo. Al menos no frente a ellos.


End file.
